In the manufacturing field, various coatings, including, for example, paints and/or primers, are applied to parts, each having different dimensions. Either during fabrication, or during repair and/or retrofitting, coated, painted or primed surfaces on various parts are touched up with paint or primer. When primers are employed, such primers may include multi-component materials retained in separate containers that are combined before the primer is activated for use and is then ready for application onto a part. Known methods therefore employ at least a two-part primer system, whereby components are mixed just prior to application. Such combining of materials leads to making a batch or volume of available activated primer, often without knowing the actual volume of primer that will be needed. Such conventional primer coating protocol may result in significant waste of primer. In addition, it is time consuming and inefficient for technicians to take the time to transport, handle and mix the primer components in a manufacturing setting. Further, since the primer components often contain volatiles, the fumes which emanate therefrom can implicate additional safety requirements, further adding to the potential complexity, efficiency and overall cost for a priming procedure.
In addition, once a plurality of components has been combined to produce an activated primer, the primer is manually applied to a region of a substrate surface with a fair degree of precision. Such application during “touch-up” or other priming procedures is often accomplished with a brush that then either needs to be cleaned after use or that is simply discarded, further increasing the overall complexity, time and resulting expense of the priming procedure.